Overleg:Libertan League 2009
Sponsors Goodwin Publishings meldt zich graag aan! :) Echocho sep 27, 2009 09:40 (UTC) :Geweldig! Ken je de club VV Magnus Réal Sportas al? Heb ik vandaag opgericht. En gisteren is FC Molenbeek opgericht. We zitten inmiddels al op 5 clubs! Dr. Magnus sep 27, 2009 09:43 (UTC) Goodwin --Libertaanse voetbalbond sep 27, 2009 09:48 (UTC) :Merci! Leuk dat er nieuwe clubs zijn opgericht, maar die andere, oudere, zijn toch wel nog actief? Echocho sep 27, 2009 09:51 (UTC) Daar zijn we momenteel mee bezig. Trouwens: Dr. Magnus van de Pittoreske Pizzeria Funghi en wijn-exporteur Alberto Magnus melden zich aan als sponsors! Dr. Magnus sep 27, 2009 09:53 (UTC) :Jullie kunnen ook altijd oude overnemen, trouwens FC Wikistad is ook nieuw sep 27, 2009 10:09 (UTC) Ik heb nu al VV Magnus Réal Sportas opgericht. Ik vind mijn eigen club sowieso leuker dan een oude die een ander heeft bedacht, da's logisch lijkt me! En ik wil ook niet het idee hebben dat al die moeite voor niks was! :) Dr. Magnus sep 27, 2009 10:11 (UTC) :Mag ik een voorstel doen: wat dacht je anders van een fusie van jouw nieuwe club met een oude? Echocho sep 27, 2009 10:17 (UTC) :: Idd --Libertaanse voetbalbond sep 27, 2009 10:38 (UTC) 4 is ook een goed aantal, zolang het maar even is. 4 of 6. --Libertaanse voetbalbond sep 27, 2009 10:40 (UTC) Sponsor spec. voetbalploeg Mag je als sponsor van de league ook nog één ploeg sponsoren, of is er dan sprake van belangenvermenging of hoe noemen ze dat? lol Ik zou het wel leuk vinden om met Goodwin Publishings één ploeg te sponsoren, lijkt me dan spannender om de competitie te volgen. Als dat niet mag, denk ik een speler (of twee) te creëren, dan kan ik het ook zo voor mezelf wat leuker maken. Echocho sep 27, 2009 10:51 (UTC) :Hoeveel spelers hebben al een artikel? Ik zie dat iemand vandaag: Ali Poelstra en Anne van der Bruggen aanmaakte. Leuk dat het nu allemaal zo professioneel wordt. Wie wil me een beetje op weg helpen met FC Molenbeek? Dani Yusef Ali-Baba sep 27, 2009 10:52 (UTC) ::Euhm Echocho, weet niet hoe het officieel moet zijn, maar van mij mag je :P. Dani, je kunt het zelf ook proberen (door af te kijken bij andere clubs). Btw heeft Molenbeek nog een logo nodig. --Libertaanse voetbalbond sep 27, 2009 10:53 (UTC) :Wie wil voor mijn een logo ontwerpen voor FC Molenbeek? Ik dacht aan iets met een halve maan ofzo omdat Molenbeek het dorp van de moslims is immers. Dani Yusef Ali-Baba sep 27, 2009 10:56 (UTC) ::Kun je doen... ik houd sport en religie het liefst gescheiden, doet me denken aan verzuiling. Maar aan de andere kant bestaat er ook zoiets als RKC Waalwijk (Rooms-Katholieke...) --Libertaanse voetbalbond sep 27, 2009 11:00 (UTC) Nah, je hebt me overtuigt! Ik zal geen religie erin laten sluipen. Maar er moet wel iets "typisch" Molenbeeks in komen. Zoals: een broodje falavel of een kebab-tent? :) Trouwens: ik wil een goede keeper hebebn en ik wilde van der Bruggen kopen van VV Magnus Réal Sportas. Dani Yusef Ali-Baba sep 27, 2009 11:05 (UTC) Wedstrijden Het is 18.00; de wedstrijden zijn begonnen! :) Dr. Magnus sep 27, 2009 16:00 (UTC) Doelpunt Contra Klein foutje: de conclusie leest dat het Berghop was maar daarboven staat in het klein (Heijsden). Echocho sep 28, 2009 14:59 (UTC) :Ik weet, iemand had dat toegevoegd, maar ik zal het al weghalen. --Libertaanse voetbalbond sep 28, 2009 15:00 (UTC) Ik had het toegevoegd. Het is logischer dat een sterspeler zo'n doelpunt maakt dan een onbeduidende speler die nog niet eens een artikel heeft. Dr. Magnus sep 28, 2009 15:01 (UTC) :Zooo logisch is dat nu ook weer niet, hoor. Echocho sep 28, 2009 15:02 (UTC) ::Blame het random-knopje op mijn grafische rekenmachine xP --Libertaanse voetbalbond sep 28, 2009 15:03 (UTC) Aha... Die houdt geen rekening met hoe goed een speler is? Dr. Magnus sep 28, 2009 15:04 (UTC) :Of een doelman? Dr. Magnus sep 28, 2009 15:04 (UTC) ::De kans bestaat altijd (zeker met random lol). Moet toch leuk zijn als zo'n 'gewone' speler plots een goal maakt... Echocho sep 28, 2009 16:01 (UTC) :::Vooral bij corners, penalty's, indirecte vrije trappen enz. --Libertaanse voetbalbond sep 28, 2009 16:02 (UTC) ::::Ik weet eigenlijk weinig van voetbal af, ik schaam me er ook niet voor dat het me in 't echte leven niet interesseert, maar op zich vind ik 't wel leuk dat elke speler en dus ook elke ploeg een gelijke kans maakt. :) Echocho sep 28, 2009 16:07 (UTC) :::::Geen enkele schaamte nodig :)) - ieder zijn eigen interesses. Maar blijkbaar vind je het wel interessant wie er wint in Libertas ;) --Libertaanse voetbalbond sep 28, 2009 16:10 (UTC)